the_smoke_thievesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ambrose Norwend
Ambrose is a former member of Brigant's royal guard and a soldier loyal to Princess Catherine. ______________________________________________________ Appearance: Ambrose is described as having shoulder length blonde hair and being of average height. ______________________________________________________ Personality: Ambrose is frequently described as noble and honest through sections of the book and displays it in the difficult scenarios the protaganists come across in the book. He is also shown to have a strong moral code, risking his life travelling to Pitoria in order to warn Prince Tzsayn and Princess Catherine of the invasion coming from Brigant. He is fiercely loyal to Catherine and obviously affectionate to her, and also displays a more jealous and temperamental side to himself when Prince Tzsayn is involved. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ History: Ambrose is the second-born son of the Marquess of Norwend, born into a family of nobles in Brigant. He had two siblings, his older brother Tarquin and his sister Anne. Growing up Ambrose dreamed, as all Brigantine boys did, of joining the royal guard or the army and proving his strength through battle. As a child growing up he wenting camping in the woods and trained with Tarquin, having fun and creating strong memories. He was fond of his family growing up, though he and his father had some disagreements about his future. Through all of his training and exploits he became a skilled fighter and also travelled with his family to Pitoria to learn more and expand his horizons, staying as guests of Lord Donnell in Donnafon and making use of his extensive library. Once he was able to Ambrose defied his father and started to train with Brigant's Royal Guard, eventually being assigned as a personal guard to Princess Catherine. He became fond of the princess and enjoyed accompanying her on horse rides. He has a particularly fond memory of the time Princess Catherine got off her horse and jumped into the ocean. At some point along the line he developed feelings for Catherine but had to keep them hidden because of the impropriety of a relationship between them and the fact that Catherine was to be engaged to Prince Tzsayn of Pitoria. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ Relationships: Catherine: Ambrose is fiercely loyal to Catherine and holds her in extremely high regard. He also holds feelings for her and shows on multiple occasions that he will not hesitate to put her safety before his own. The most extreme example of this is when he risks his life travelling to Tornia in order to warn her of the invasion planned by her father so that she does not get hurt. However, there is also a possessive or jealous undertone to his attraction to her that often causes them to fight, more present in 'The Demon World'. When he believes she is married to Tzsayn he becomes angry and accuses her of being power-hungry, calculating and ambitious in his rage, even though he is not owed anything by her. Though he still remains loyal to her through the hardship. Tarquin: Ambrose respected Tarquin greatly and loved him dearly as a brother. He was close tohis brother growing up and remained close to him even after he left home. He trusted him enough to confide in him about the scheme he discovered in Fielding and to let him help getting proof of the invasion. He was devastated by his brother's death and throughout 'The Demon World' feels a constant anguish at him being gone. Lady Anne: Ambrose seemed to be close to her sister before her execution called for by King Aloysius, speaking fondly of how much she loved to travel. During her execution Ambrose does a poor job of renouncing her, feeling that it is a betrayal of his love for his sister to even pretend he means it. Marquess Of Norwend: Ambrose and his father don't always see eye to eye but are shown to care about each other deep down. Amrose respects his father but does not approve of what he wishes for Ambrose. Davyon: Ambrose and Davyon do not interact extensively but the is a sense of camaraderie and trust between them, knowing that they are both sworn to protect Princess Catherine unwaveringly. Ambrose trusts General Davyon enough to leave him attending the princess while he deals with other tasks. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Brigantines Category:Protaganists